


WinterHammer Photo Collages

by ReBeL93



Series: My Photo Collages [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: 70s AU, Background characters - Freeform, Bucky Barnes Feels, I'm Dying Up Here TV, M/M, Mjolnir - Freeform, Panic Attack, Rush 2013 - Freeform, The Hobbit - Freeform, True Love, WinterHammer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23708497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReBeL93/pseuds/ReBeL93
Summary: WinterHammer. Bucky x Thor. Bucky Barnes x Thor Odinson. Winter Soldier x God of Thunder. Photo Collages and Fic Ideas.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Thor
Series: My Photo Collages [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683019
Kudos: 11





	1. WinterHammer

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Here are my WinterHammer collages that I post to tumblr (racheld93) when I make them. This will be updated sporadically as I make them when the inspiration strikes and I hope to write fics for them some day. Please credit if used or ask to have them tagged as inspiration to your own art or fics! Enjoy!
> 
> Also, here is a WinterHammer playlist if that interests you... https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4KAjvDAiDxAXuRYbOvvj5G?si=ckomLfnjQzm-H4ToL8bzrQ
> 
> With Love, R

[ ](https://racheld93.tumblr.com/image/615687342664138752)

WinterHammer edit #1: just a general collage of them.


	2. Mjolnir Knows Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WinterHammer. Post some MCU movies. Everyone is alive AU. Panic Attack. Bucky Barnes Feels. Thor Reads The Hobbit. True Love.

[ ](https://racheld93.tumblr.com/image/615689111878221824)

WinterHammer edit #2: [**Mjolnir Knows Best**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850144)

_The whole gang are once again at Avengers Tower and they have all been drinking and talking and just having a good time when Tony asks Thor if they can play ‘Worthy or Not Worthy’._  
_Or, the one where Mjolnir finds someone worthy enough for Thor._  
_\---_  
_"Holy shit." Clint says._  
_“Wait, does this mean that Bucky can rule Asgard now?” Tony asks._  
_“That’s not the only thing James is worthy of.” Thor says._  
_“What could I possibly be worthy of?” Bucky asks._  
_“Me.” Thor breathes._

*Post Some MCU Movies, everyone is alive feel good AU, Thor reads The Hobbit, Panic Attack, Bucky Barnes Feels, True Love, Mjolnir is the best. Here is an edit for my fic that I wrote years ago. I hope to add more to this universe someday, enjoy my edit until then.*


	3. 70s AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WinterHammer. 70s AU. Inspired by Seb in I'm Dying Up Here and Chris in Rush.

[ ](https://racheld93.tumblr.com/image/615689877290385408)

WinterHammer edit #3: 70s AU and maybe possible I’m Dying Up Here/Rush crossover

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr (racheld93)
> 
> Kudos and comments are love so tell me what you think!
> 
> With Love, R


End file.
